Just Wrong
by Kosmic
Summary: Just Wrong things that would never be seen ever. Trust me very wrong events for Xiaolin Showdown. I recommand that you should be 16 or older to read.
1. Jack and his Love

**Kosmic: **I do not know what true genre this should be. I mean it can be horror, romance, angst, comedy, anything. Mainly it is just wrong. I made my own friends sick when I told them about this. It is a one-shot and takes place some years after Finding Omi?

**Just Wrong**

**Raimundo Pov**

Omi takes out the yin and yang yo-yo. We want to know more about a bout the yin yang world and all the mysteries of the world. It is another world and we just wanted to know more about it.

"Well here goes anything." Omi told all of us. "Yin Yo-Yo!" Omi shouted and open the portal and we all went through.

I first saw was the mist and it cleared. We kept walking until we all heard. "You all came to visit!" It sound familiar and we looked in the direction and saw good Jack.

I then saw the Chi guardian. It was about to attack us but good Jack got in the way.

"No Chi my love, they are friends!" Good Jack said as the word Chi my love echoed in my head. I was hoping this was only just good Jack talking crazy.

"What do you mean love?" Clay asked as good Jack smiles at all of us.

"Chi is my lover. Once Chi here stopped delivering pain to me she feel in love with me. I feel in love with her and basically I have been living here with her an our kids." Good Jack said as everything just went down hill.

I took Clays hate and threw up. He did not notice because he was covering his years yelling out "Oh good god my ears. They burn like cattle with the plague!" Omi just kept twitching his head and he could not believe what he just said. Omi's eyes look like they were his fear of squirrels came out. Kimiko looks ill and is about to throw up and her legs look very weak as they shook.

"My good friends what is the matter? Would you like to meet our three lovely children?" Good Jack said as I threw up again. Omi and Kimiko screamed "No!" and Clay just stood there with his eyes twitching.

"Omi use the yo-yo's and get us out of here now!" I yelled but he did not do anything but twitched. I could not because ever moment I threw up and Clays hat was almost full. Kimiko was now holding onto me scared and she heard me.

Kim took the yo-yo's and used them. We all ran out like there was no tomorrow.

"Do not leave my friends please!" Good Jack said as we made it out.

I gave Clay his hat back and he looked annoyed. "Why does everyone have to use my hat to throw up in?" He asked as Kim held onto me.

"That was the scariest thing I have every heard. Way too much info and if I saw those kids…" Kim stopped and shuddered.

I knew Kim liked me I was happy she was holding on to me but, what I just heard was just wrong.

Omi put the Yin and Yang Yo-Yo's back and locked them up with everything he could.

It was for the best ever no one ever used them.

**End**

**Kosmic: **I know it is short and wrong. I will allow flamers on this only because I want know how you could flame this and because I want to hear what you think. Please R&R and tell me what you think.


	2. Dojos Love

**Kosmic: **I like to first say everything you people say does not affect me. My feelings are not hurt what so ever. I have another just wrong for everyone so please enjoy. This is not something I will update regularly like my stories.

**Dojos Love**

**Dojo Pov**

_Master Fung you are my favorite. Tonight I am coming back for you. _I thought to myself as I watched the others get ready for bed. Of course Clay was the first to go to sleep then came Omi. I only now have to wait for Raimundo and Kimiko to go to sleep. Both of them are always last to go to bed. Kimiko would stay up either on her phone or on her laptop. Raimundo would always listen to his music then go to sleep.

Once they feel asleep and I knew all the other monks were asleep I went to my full size and flew back to Fungs temple. Once there I made my self small and went to Fung. "Hello Fung long time no see." I said as Fung turned and smiled. "Dojo I am, so glade you are back. Will you help me with my bath?" He asked me as I nodded happily.

I went to his tub and stared up the water. "Dojo I am old and need your help with my cloths." Fung said to me and I quickly helped him get his robs off. Once Fung got in his hot bath I started to wash him. "Thank you, Dojo you are a great friend." Fung said as I smiled and nodded. "We are closer then friends' Fung." I said as he nodded to my response.

Once Fung was done with his hot bath, I dried him off and put on his night robs. "Feel better my lovely Fung." I said as he smiles and nods. "Of course I am Dojo. You are my lovely dragon after all." He said to me as I smiled and blush.

I slithered along Fung as we talked around the temple for a check. "Dojo do you remember our first kiss?" Fung asked me as I nodded. "Of course it was an awkward kiss to. I remembered it as if it was yesterday." I said to him.

**Flash Back**

It was I, Fung, and Omi. Omi was training his skills. Fung and I of course were watching him. Omi was trying his swan dive kick. Omi kept making mistakes so I decided to go up to him to give him a tip.

"Omi hold up and let me help you." I said as Omi looked at me then laughs at me. "Dojo you're a dragon how could you help me." He said and continued to laugh. "Maybe wisdom on how to do it sense I know what your doing wrong." I said witch made Omi stop laughing. "I do not need your help Dojo. I will find out for myself." Omi said make me shake my head. I was about to return to where I was watching Omi but Omi quickly tried to use the swan dive at me.

I got out of the way but the force Omi into the dive made me fly toward Fung. My dragon lips touched his human lips. I looked up at his beautiful eyes as he looked into mine. I fell in love with Fung that day.

**End Flash Back**

Fung smiled at me and he decided to go to bed. Of course I followed him to his bed. Once Fung laid down in bed I gave him a kiss on his lips and he returned the kiss on my lips. "Dojo don't leave tonight. Stay with me in my bed my lovely Dojo." Fung said as I smiled. "Sure thing my lovely Fung." I smiled and got under his cover. I fell asleep quickly.

**Dojo Dreams**

I was around dragon eggs I had laid. It was wonderful that Fung and I have babies.

**Kosmic: **Let me see here. I can see you people ripping out my eyes or yours. I can see so much flaming. I can also see people saying that's Just Wrong! Please read and review this chapter. I know I am a terrible person.


	3. Tubbimura & Pandabubba

**Kosmic: **Again I do not think anyone is being mean to me. It is ok flame if you wish. I laugh at all my reviews in this. The pairing in this chapter is the worst wrong couple I could think up at the time. Please if you are younger then 13 try not to read. Now take out your weapons and kill me before I do something even worse.

**Tubbimura & Pandabubba**

**Pandabubba Pov**

I put up a help wanted sign sense I need it if I ever want to get those shen gong wu from those kids. I sat up and looked at the sign in sheet. The first person name is Tubbimura. According to what this Tubbimura put down that he is a ninja.

I sat back in my seat and waved to my guard to open the door for Tubbimura. This big fat lovely ninja guy came in. He looked very handsome to me. I could have sworn he is blushing if it wasn't for that mask.

"Tubbimura tell me why should I hire you?" I asked him as he looked at the light from the ceiling. "I am very good at my job. I might make a mistake once in a while but for each failure. I will help you for free a bit longer. I also will do whatever asked as long as it is reasonable." Tubbimura said to me as I got up from my seat.

"Have you ever felt in love with anyone?" I asked as his face turned a bit red. I could tell this time he likes me. "Well… I… no not really." He said to me as I walk up to him. "Would you kill someone if I told you to?" I asked him as he nodded to me. "I would as long as I get paid." He said as I stood in front of him.

"Do you know what shen gong wu are?" I asked him as he nods. "Yes I do! Those stupid xiaolin dragon go after them as well." He responded back to me as I leaned forward to him. "Then it looks as if we are on a fine wire now. You are perfect." I said as he blushed red even more.

**Tubbimura Pov**

I am with one of the most powerful crime bosses ever. He is making me sweat like crazy. He is so strong, muscular, and smart. It is as if I have fallen for you Pandabubba. His eyes are looking into mine. I could faint but that is what he might be trying. It must be a test of some sort.

He has such lovely eyes and such a lovely body. I would love to hug him and give him a kiss on his lovely lips. "Is there anything you may ask of me Pandabubba?" I asked as he smiled and sat on the table.

"Yes there is some more I would love to talk to you about. Will you be my boyfriend and will you love me, Tubbimura?" He asked me butting me into shock. Those great wonderful words came from his lovely lips. "Yes I would love to be your lover Pandabubba." I said and I pulled down my face guard revealing my lips to him.

I leaned forward to him as he leans forward to me. As our lips touched, I felt static between us as we are meant to be with each other. "Let me show you to my room Tubbimura." Pandabubba said as I agreed with him.

We walked for a while until we came to a very large beautiful bedroom. It was wonderful to be with Pandabubba. It is way much better then Jack, my ex-boyfriend. I watched Pandabubba move onto his bed and waved to me to join him. I did enjoy him in bed. The next thing I knew we were getting naked together.

**Kosmic: **I think I will end this nightmare here. I have Clays hate for people who want to throw up in it. I know many of you have burning eyes. I know this the worst I could ever do in my life. I will try to out do this. You all might also want to kill me too. This may be short but there is a very good reason why. Please I hate to ask but please review.


	4. Cyclops Spicer

**Kosmic: **I know I said in my last wrong thing I could not think of anything any worse, well I was wrong. If anyone wants to kill me before I think of anything any worse then this.

**Cyclops Spicer**

Jack was crying over Tubbimura dumping him and looking for a better pay. "No one could replace my Tubby no one." Jack cried into his hands as his make up rolls off. "Hay robo geek get out here!" Katnappe yelled out to Jack. Jack wiped his tears. He did not want anyone to think he was crying.

Jack left the room he was into a room where Katnappe, Vlad, and Cyclops were. Jack looks past Katnappe and at Vlad. _I could get a new boyfriend. _Jack thought and smiled at Vlad. "Jack why are you smiling like that at me?" Vlad asked Jack who wiped the smile away with a grin. "Vlad can, and I see you in here for a sec." Jack asked Vlad and Vlad nodded and walked in the room with him.

"Vlad have you ever been in love?" Jack asked Vlad with a sweet smile on his face. "Why do you ask my comrade?" Vlad asks Jack looking very confused. "Vlad I think I love you." Jack said to Vlad as Vlad eyes widened. "Jack get away from me comrade. I do not swing that way." Vlad said backing away from Jack.

Jack jumped at Vlad but Vlad dodges and ran out of the room. Vlad ran past Katnappe leaving her confused. "What happened between Vlad and Jack?" Katnappe asked herself as Jack came out whimpering a little. "Vlad I loved you!" Jack yelled out loud putting a shock on Katnappes face. "Jack your gay?" Katnappe asked backing away from Jack. Jack nodded to Katnappe question.

_NO! I loved you Jack. How… How could you do this to me! _Katnappe thought and ran off with tears in her eyes. "What was with Katnappe?" Jack questions as Cyclops pokes' Jack's side. Jack looks up at Cyclops and hugs his leg crying. "It is just you and me now buddy." Jack cried hugging Cyclops leg warmly.

"Cyclops you're so caring and so warm. Cy you feel so strong." Jack told Cyclops rubbing hugging his leg. Jack kisses' Cyclops leg and looked up at Cyclops big eyes. Cyclops is my big lovely lover. "Cy I love you." Jack said climbing up Cyclops leg.

Jack climbed up until I reached Cyclops face and kisses Cyclops lips. Cyclops gave Jack a confused look then licked Jack. "You do love me." Jake said hugging onto Cyclops face. "You're my big red love." Jack said feeling really happy.

Jack lost his grip and fell but did not hit the ground. Jack looked down where he hit. It was soft and a bulge in Cyclops rags near his waist. Jack looked and felt this bulge Cyclops has. "You are so big." Jack said with sparkles in his eyes.

Jack bounced a bit on this bulge Cyclops has. Jack then kissed the bulge. "I am ready if you are big love." Jack said taking his jacket and shirt off. Cyclops nodded and smiled happily. Jack took off his boots and socks as he jumps off the bulge Cyclops has. Once Jack took off his pants he looked up at Cyclops with a smile.

**Kosmic: **I am so ending here. Nothing on this world could make me keep going. I know all of your eyes are burning. Clay's hat is up for grabs just let me use it first. (Throws up in Clays hat) I am not sure but if you want review.


	5. Ultimately Wrong

**Kosmic: **When I thought it couldn't get any worse, I was wrong. Changing Chop Sticks Reversing Mirror! (Clay's hat gets very big) This way everyone can share. How wrong could it be you ask? Well do not ask who knows what I could think up next.

**Ultimately Wrong**

Dojo lands near by a forest because of a new Shen gong wu had been active. Omi and his friends jump off and looks around. Large thuds were heard coming to their direction. Cyclops runs out of the forest followed by Jack Spicer.

"Cyclops attack them while look for the Shen gong wu!" Jack yells as cyclops does as he was told. "We have our own big creature on our side! Yang yo-yo!" Omi shouts out creating a portal to the yin yang world. A black creature comes out quickly and attacks Cyclops.

The black creature grabs hold of Cyclops cloth and pushes its self up, but Cyclops pushes the creature off. The black creature was pushed off but it tore off Cyclops cloths in the process.

The black creature jumps at Cyclops knocking him over. Cyclops rolls over crushing the black creature. The black creature slashes at Cyclops making a small bruise on him. Cyclops makes a blast at the black creature and misses.

Both Cyclops and the black creature fought until something happened. Cyclops was thrusting something big and red in between the black creature legs and waist.

"No Cyclops!" Jack yelled out in a cry. "No! I thought you loved me!" Jack kept crying loudly making the Xiaolin monks turn to see what is going on.

"Good lord of Dashi!" Omi yelled and covers his eyes. "It is so wrong!" Omi continued to yell. Rai takes Clays hat then throws up in it. "This is even worse then a goat doing a cow." Clay states and turns green. Kimiko screamed very loudly and covers her eyes. "So wrong, so wrong, so wrong!" Kimiko screams still covering her eyes.

Jack fell to his knees and cries into his hands. "No one loves me! I have lost my only true love!" Jack cries out loud. "You left me for that thing!" Everyone heard and turned to see Tubbimura.

"It seems we have our first Shen gong wu my love." Pandabubba said who was next to Tubbimura. "Indeed!" Tubbimura shouts then laughs. Pandabubba put his hand down Tubbimura pants. "Come on my love lets celebrate our victory." Pandabubba said as Tubbimura agrees and walks off with him and kisses Pandabubba.

Raimundo still holding Clays hat throws up some more in it and keeps throwing for like a couple minutes. "Oh god bad image bad image!" Kimiko yells and holds her head and covers her ears. Kimiko shudders trying to get the sound of the thrusting sound coming from Cyclops and the Chi creature out of her mind. Clay takes his hat away from Rai and pucks in it himself. Omi walks over to a tree and bangs his head on a tree for a while.

"No!" The monks heard from Jack who is running up to Cyclops. Jack hugs and strokes Cyclops leg. "Come on my love please let me do it with you." Jack says and takes off his cloths.

At that moment, Dojo super sizes and orders to the monks to get on him. They do as order and Dojo flew back to the temple where Master Fung was waiting for them. Once back the monks were silent and looked very ill. Master Fung did not want to ask what had happened.

Dojo slithers up Master Fungs body then wraps himself around his neck. "It was horrible Master Fung!" Dojo cried trying to get the images out of his mind. "Their their Dojo you and the others are back now." Master Fung said to Dojo then kisses Dojo lips.

The monks looked disturbed at what they saw. Master Fung looks at Omi. "Omi I have found your parents." Master Fung said putting a smile on Omi. "Master Fung this is not the time." Dojo said putting a frown to Omi. "Omi will find out sooner or later so the time is now." Master Fung said as Dojo nods.

"Omi I wanted to wait till I knew you were ready. Dojo and I are your parents." Master Fung said putting a shock look on Omi. "I still have the egg you came out of Omi." Dojo said making Omi faint.

Clay picks Omi up. Clay no longer looks ill and looks at Omi who is in his arms. Clay leans down and kisses Omi lips. "Omi I love you and all ways will." Clay said making both Kimiko and Rai take a step away from him. "I finally able to say my true feelings to you my lovely partner." Clay said putting a smile on Dojo and Master Fung but an ill face on Kim and Rai.

Kim looks at Raimundo with an awkward face. "This is so wrong!" Kimiko screams then clings on Raimundo. Rai takes out the golden tiger Claws he had on him then uses it then jumps in the vortex. Rai and Kim have never been seen after.

**Kosmic: **If I can find anything more wrong then this I will post it up. (Throws up in Clays hat) Ok I am going to end this now. Read if you dare and review if you think you can make it.


	6. The two who want Love

**Kosmic: **I want to say thank you to two types of people. Thank you tv tome friends for helping me get and use your ideas. Thank you reviewers for reviewing and reading my some what story here.

**The two who want Love**

Raimundo and Kimiko have been hiding from the ones they cared about from the temple. Rai and Kim have not really talked much until they felt love in their hearts.

"Kimiko I want to let you know I am in love with someone." Raimundo said out of the blue as Kimiko looks at him.

"I too am in love with someone. I am in love with Hannibal Roy Bean." Kimiko said as Rai looked at her in surprised.

"You can't love him Kimiko. I love Hannibal Roy Bean. He is my love and not yours!" Rai shouted as Kim glares at Raimundo.

"No Hannibal is my love and not yours!" Kimiko yelled back as Raimundo puts the Golden Tiger Claws on.

"Here is a solution why don't we find him and ask whom he loves." Rai said as Kimiko nods in agreement.

Raimundo opened a portal thanks to the golden tiger claws and jumps in with Kimiko. They both come out and find them selves in front of Hannibal in jack lap.

"I am so glad to see you too. I know all about you two in love with me. To tell both of you the truth I am in love with Jack, Cyclops, and the Chi monster." Hannibal said as Kimiko and Raimundo jaws drop.

Jack walks out of a room where there is a sound of banging. He sees Kimiko and Raimundo next to Hannibal. Jack runs up and kisses Hannibal on the lips.

"Hannibal what are these two here? Don't you love me darling?" Jack ask Hannibal who is big as Hannibal slides his root like arm into Jacks pants.

"They are here to talk top me. If both of you want, you can join in our love here with all of us." Hannibal said to Raimundo and Kimiko as Jack stuff one of Hannibles roots in his pants.

"That feels so good Hannibal my love." Jack said as Raimundo looks at Kimiko then opens the portal again. Both Kimiko and Rai jump through.

"That was so wrong. My eyes they burn!" Kimiko yelled out as Raimundo dunks his head under some water.

"I am going to see my love Chase. This will all end well if I am with him." Rai said once his head is out of the water.

"You can't love Chase! I love Chase dammit!" Kimiko yelled at Raimundo who just Glares at her.

"I thought you love Hannibal!" Rai yelled back at Kimiko who takes the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Lets see whom Chase loves. I know he loves me so lets get going." Kimiko said as she opens the portal and they both jump through.

Once they are in Chase's palace they found Chase with his pants down thrusting his penis into one of his cats. Chase has his eyes close.

"I love my kitty's yes I do. I love all my kitties so much." Chase said out loud as Kimiko and Rai jaws drop again. Raimundo and Kimiko heard moaning behind them. Once they turned around, they saw one of Chase's cats thrusting into Wuya.

"Hello Kimiko and Raimundo. You better leave because once this cat his done doing it with me I will attack you." Wuya said then moaned in pleasure as the cat keeps thrusting in and out of Wuya.

"Why are you two here any way?" Chase said as Kimiko turned around to him.

"I and Rai wanted to know whom you love more." Kimiko said as Chase laughs as he keeps thrusting into his cat.

"I love my cats no one else." Chase said as Raimundo grabs Kimiko arm and makes the portal once more. Rai jumped through with Kimiko once more.

"I cannot believe this. The only two people I love don't love me." Kimiko said then cried into her hands.

"I have had only three loves in my life and two of them don't love me." Raimundo said and just sits there.

"Who is the third you love Rai?" Kimiko asks as she continues to cry. Raimundo looks at Kimiko and smiles.

"The last person I love is you."

**Kosmic: **That very last part is for all those people who think Kimiko and Raimundo are wrong for each other. Other then that I hope I topped myself on this chapter. Please use the Clay hats and review.


	7. The Last and Scariest

**Kosmic: **I hate to announce this but this is the last Just Wrong fic I will be doing. I am giving permission to everyone if they want to continue it if they choose to. I am moving onto other shows/games to do fics. I will be doing Neon Genesis Evangelion fics, Sonic the hedgehog fics, and mainly One Piece fics.

**The Last and Scariest**

The earth shook at the Xiaolin temple from an attack Clay used. The earth shook so hard a chest fell over and opened up letting the heylin seed roll in the dirt near by. The heylin seed went under the ground and absorbed water from under the earth.

The heylin seed grew and took root. Gigi woke up from his sleep and went to a beach to absorb more water to grow fast from the ocean. Gigi notices a mermaid known as Dyris. Gigi quickly sent his vines at her from under the water.

The vines wrapped around Dyris and the vines broke her sea shell bra. A vine went into Dyris mouth and thrusted in and out. Dyris tried to get away but it was useless.

Gigi notices a boat speeding his way and laid low waiting for the boat to stop. The boat did stop as a mime was sent flying into the air hitting the beach. Jermaine jumped out of the boat and landed near by.

"Come on punk and get up to face me." Jermaine said as La Mime got to his feet. Without any warning vines came out of the ground and wrapped around the two. Two vines went into both Jermaine and La Mimes pants.

"This is so wrong! Get out of my pants you vine!" Jermaine yelled and tried to struggle free but could not. La Mime had a shock face and seemed to try yelling but could not.

"No not in there!" Jermaine yelled then started to scream in pain. Gigi came out of hiding and took a good look at La Mime and Jermaine and smiled widely. Both Jermaine and La Mime seemed to be blushing and enjoying, them selves.

"Gigi it has been a very long time sense, I have seen you." Came a voice behind Gigi. Gigi turned and Saw Hannibal Roy Bean. "Yes it has sugar lover." Gigi said as his vines entwine with Hannibal's roots.

Gigi heard a strange moaning sound behind him and turned his head. Gigi saw Cyclops and a strange dark creature having sex. Gigi sent his roots to separate them then wrapped his vines around them. Gigi's vines rubbed against cyclops cock and went into the dark creature pussy.

"Hannibal no!" Gigi heard and recognizes the voice as Jack Spicer. Gigi once again turned his head to Hannibal and saw Jack was trying to brake him and Hannibal apart. Gigi wrapped his vines around Jack then put a vine into Jacks pants.

"I can't let you have all the fun Gigi." Hannibal said then put one of his roots into Jacks pants. Jack moaned in pleasure and seemed very relaxed. The earth shook rapidly then stopped. Gigi turned and saw Clay with Omi on his shoulders.

Gigi quickly rushed his vines around them before they could take out his weakness. Gigi vines wrapped around them. Vines went into their pants and penises. Clay and Omi moaned and tried to escape but could not.

Clay started to moan in pleasure and moved a bit to kiss Omi in the lips. Omi kisses back and also moans in pleasure. Gigi smiled at this and was happy.

Gigi kept thrusting his vines in and out of Dyris mouth and the chi monster pussy. Gigi kept rubbing Jack, La Mime, Jermaine, Cyclops, Clay, and Omis penises. Gigi had a good grip on all of them but Hannibal.

Hannibal roots kept wrapping around Gigi's vines as Gigi vines kept wrapping against Hannibal's roots. It seemed peaceful until one of Gigi's vines was sliced off. Gigi notices a fat ninja and a fat man almost resemble a panda.

Gigi vines wrapped around them so they could not free, them selves. Then slowly let his vines go into their pants. Both Tubbimura and Pandabubba started to moan in pleasure making Gigi smiles once more.

Gigi was surrounded by many people moaning in pleasure. Gigi felt safe and happy with his vines wrapped around so many people. Chase Young appeared with Wuya and his cats. As everyone else Chase, Wuya, and Chase's cats were caught in Gigi's vines.

A bit far off Raimundo and Kimiko have been watching all of this. They looked very ill. Raimundo puked all over the ground as Kimiko shudders.

"We have to end off of this now." Rai said as Kimiko nodded in agreement. Kimiko took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"I know you know where I am located. About a mile west of us send a lot of atom bomb and nukes. It will all end soon and thank you." Kimiko said then hangs up. Rai used the golden Tiger Claws so he and Kimiko could get away.

**End of Just Wrong**

**Kosmic: **Like I said my last one and I am giving everyone a chance to make their own version of Just Wrong. I am not sure who all will but whoever does gets cookies. Please read, review, kill me, puke, or whatever you want.


End file.
